


Thirst

by vhankleys



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Skin Hunger, Smut, model!Gun, photographer!Naoto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhankleys/pseuds/vhankleys
Summary: ①刚酱前男友纯属虚构，剧情需要，请勿代入任何人❌ 乱代入nmsl②刚酱浴室里白T牛牛仔参考官能的瞬间（以及是根总提出的)③最后那句“遅い”参考 SEVEN/7 里的脱总④原本只想写个无意义纯肉文，但是中途乱七八糟加了些东西车就被我搁置到下部分里了， which means有80%的可能性下一趴被我永远鸽了





	Thirst

片冈直人有些后悔没选择在公司加班完再回家了。就算是随便一个咖啡厅也好，总会比现在要更有效率。

眼下岩田刚典仿佛八爪鱼般从背后紧紧抱住他，蓬松柔软的发丝随着青年埋头在他颈窝一点点嗅闻轻吻的动作而微微晃着，仿佛把心尖都挠得痒痒的。片冈直人叹了口气，瞟过横亘在自己胸前白皙纤细却并不柔弱的双臂，不自觉地动了动喉结——就算不回头看，他也清楚此时的岩田刚典是怎样一番全身上下一丝不挂的景象。

“Takanori…”片冈一顿，明显感到身后的人将他抱得更紧了些。

“嗯？”岩田声音闷闷的，丝毫没有意会片岡意思后松手的打算。

“我得工作。”片岡这次把语气放坚定了些，却迟迟等不来身后那人的回应，刚想进行下一步措施便感受到岩田刚典的突然起身。再接着，便是转椅被青年一把抓住，一用力就将原本面对着书桌的男人转了过来。

片冈直人警铃大作，即便他们坦诚相见过数次，这种一人穿着整齐一人丝毫未着的场面也未免有些诡异。不过还未等片冈直人看清楚自己那人气超高的模特恋人美妙的身体弧线与诱人的隐私部位，后者又手脚并用转椅跪坐在他腿上，便把片岡锁在了椅背与自己之间。

“工作？”岩田笑得眉眼弯弯，这样乖巧可爱的笑容正是俘虏了大批女性的杀手锏，但此刻片岡却为眼前这小混蛋这么笑着吐出的话语而感到头疼不已。

“是在处理我的图吧？那本尊跟冷冰冰的照片之间你选哪个？”片刻之间，岩田便从乐呵的小柴犬变为了一副委屈模样的小金毛，撇着嘴巴直直盯着片岡，“我们已经两天没见面了，直ちゃん不让我充充电吗？”

看着仿佛幼犬般往自己怀里挤的岩田，片岡无奈，只能坏心思地揉乱那一头浓密的发丝。稍作思考，便双手扒住岩田的大腿，小臂肌肉鼓起，轻轻松松就将岩田整个人挂在自己身上站了起来，慢慢往卧室移动。

或许是这样的姿势能让两人肌肤接触的面积达到峰值。岩田在被对方抱起时下意识就手脚并用地扒住了片岡，紧接着便因为是个两天都没感受到的，与恋人亲密接触所带来的极大的满足感——他甚至为那而舒服得哼出了声。全身都仿佛变得无力，却又拼命地攀着片岡乞求每一寸的接触，皮肤细胞传来的触感让他脑神经都尖叫着想要更多、更彻底……

自从和片岡在一起后他的皮肤饥渴症似乎非但不见好转，还加重了不少。岩田咬着唇，带着无奈的甜蜜暗自想到。

都怪这男人太诱惑。

“我说过在家里不要这么全裸着乱晃，嗯？”

臀肉上挨了一记轻打，岩田一下子就佯装发起小脾气来：“片岡大摄影师难道这么快就嫌弃我这幅皮囊了？”

“拜托……”眼见来到了床边，片岡把怀里的人一扔，自己也跟着跌在对方身上。强势地让下身隔着衣物便抵上岩田的后臀，片岡双手用力握住那精瘦的腰只便让后者整个人都摁在了床上。

“你知道我从来都被你迷得神魂颠倒。”粗暴狂乱的吻落在青年胸前白嫩的一大片肌肤上，片岡突如其来的占有意味爆发，让岩田几乎瞬间就失去了喘息的规律，下半身都不自觉摆动着想要去讨好男人。

眼看岩田脖颈间、锁骨旁与胸前都被自己留下了一大片暧昧的痕迹，片岡咬牙迫使自己撑起身子来，但岩田那深陷情欲中饱含渴望，又因男人拉开距离的动作而掺了疑惑与委屈的眼神便紧紧追随了过来。片岡心下一震，只能避开那眼神在青年额头留下一个吻。

“好好穿衣服，嗯？……我没那么高的自控力。”

“那就不要有了。”岩田一把抓住男人撑在自己身侧的小臂，急切地看向对方，“Nao...干”

“嘘——给我两个小时，我们都忍耐一下好吗？”拇指抵在岩田柔软的唇上，片岡被唇峰上那颗诱人的小痣吸引了注意力，又流连地含着那痣与岩田亲昵了一番，将对方温柔地拢在怀里安慰。

“在那之前先自己玩一玩？乖孩子会有奖励哦。”

 

*

片岡还记得他们第一次见面时的岩田刚典。

虽然是一副彬彬有礼谦逊恭谨的模样，但岩田的举手投足间满是绝不等同于素人的优雅与傲气。片岡敏锐地捕捉到那双笑意盈盈的眼里深藏着的不羁——那是他身为摄影师绝对的直觉。

“片岡先生，久仰大名。”岩田和他握手时的对着他笑得甜美，但片岡却从中品出了几分疏离的意味。

“哪里哪里，岩田先生才是。”于是他也笑得十分公式化，跟岩田说着那些“第一次合作还请多指教”之类的客套话便检查起相机来。

彼时他还未料到自己会被那双眼怎样震撼到。

当片岡得心应手地举起相机时才真正明白为何岩田能迅速走红。什么漂亮皮囊什么完美性格，都比不上岩田在面对镜头时爆发出的极强的表现力。那双眼——片岡在相机背后一晃神，无论怎样的神态如何的表情，那双眼都仿佛越过一切的阻碍物狠狠锁定了他的目标，让片岡瞬间连心脏的跳动都因那眼神的缠绕而艰难地生出些难以言喻的感觉来。

他透过镜头与那人对上目光的时候就毫无防备地掉进了名为岩田刚典的、甜美而又危险的陷阱。

有些时候火花的碰撞并不需要任何表象的背叛，即便摄像机时刻不离地记录下他们的第一次见面，也绝不会任何人发现早已有人心怀鬼胎。

岩田笑得纯良无害向片岡提出共度一夜的邀请时片岡歪着头想了想。有何不可呢？是要他拒绝岩田那仿佛揉进了他毕生追寻的光芒般的双眼还是拒绝那能将任何一套服装都驾驭得完美的、不用想就知道该有多么诱人的身体呢？

被那双眼那么看着，这世上没有谁能拒绝它的主人。片岡这么想。更没有人能拒绝这副身体在自己身下扭动承欢的画面。片岡喘了口气，一只手抚上岩田被细细密密的汗水反射的光勾勒出的腰线，又这么想。

此刻男人正跪坐在床上，粗壮的小臂撑在青年身旁，却并未展开攻势。反而是被他罩在身下的岩田呻吟着，半挂在男人身上极力地上下扭动腰臀，一次次向上将自己送去，让那根火热埋进自己体内，甚至双腿大开好让下身能黏的更加紧密。片岡稍微从情欲中回过神来一些，看到的便是岩田这幅干脆地甩去优雅的外壳，不知足地陷在色欲中无法自拔的模样。

不自觉地哼笑一声，片岡竖起身子一把将额前碍事的碎发抹上去，顶着岩田迷蒙眼里的困惑和不满，握住对方的腰便把后者利落地翻了身过来。

岩田显然不喜欢这样的姿势，即便片岡在以自己最大的力气一次次狠狠撞进那柔嫩的内里而逼得后者连尖叫和呻吟都无法克制，他还是努力地胡乱寻着身后那个人滚烫的躯体，然后断断续续地，一点点放低自己的姿态而恳求着。

“……哈啊，抱着我……呜，求你……了，抱抱我……”

他似乎很喜欢肢体接触。青年线条完美的脊背被结实火热的肌肉覆盖，片岡感受着本就紧致的甬道因高潮而不断抽搐的“按摩”，也跟着释放时这么想到。

不过他很快就得到了答案。带着沐浴过后的清香的青年一丝未挂地跨坐在他怀里，软软地靠过来啄了啄他的唇瓣，笑得狡黠：“多谢款待。”然后又煞有其事地正了正表情：“我需要一个长久性的床伴。”

片岡挑了眉，自然明白他的言下之意为何。略微的迟疑与犹豫被青年捕捉，他似乎笑得更加灿烂了，把男人扑倒在床上便趴在他怀里伸出手比划起来。

“我们来算一算利益关系？事实是我有皮肤饥渴症，现在情况严重到必须得有像恋人一样持续的皮肤接触才能控制病情。所以其实我只是需要皮肤接触而已，就算不是做爱，简单的皮肤接触也可以。”青年直白得令人惊讶。感受到男人的沉默，岩田的眉眼又不自觉地弯了几分。“那么对于另一方，也就是片岡先生来讲，有利的就是性咯。乍一听上去不太有吸引力但我相信……”这么说着，岩田双手撑在片岡饱满有力的胸口上撑起了身子，一双眼死死地锁定住身下的人，“我的床技不会让您失望的。”

但对于片岡而言，他并不在意岩田口中奇怪的病症是否是真，或是这场被对方算计得巧妙的交易对于自己是否公平。岩田刚典能让所有人都为他而疯狂，片岡只是深知这一点，并在一次次将自己深埋进他的身体中时感到庆幸。

*

事实证明岩田的确将这场交易中的你我利益分得明确。在自己皮肤接触的欲望被满足得能让他直接高潮之后，在性事中的岩田几乎对片岡言听计从。

比如在做爱时的相机“咔嚓”声也只是在一开始遭到了岩田的抵触。但那警惕的模样很快就在片岡温柔的拥抱抚摸和变着角度的插弄中融成了魅惑的喘息与呻吟。“这只是我个人的癖好而已，”片岡事后向岩田道歉，“把这些艳照泄露出去对我来说没有任何好处，更何况……”

“我并不想伤害你。”岩田刚典看着片岡一字一句地说出这话，呆愣了些许。片岡态度诚恳地与他面对面道歉，无任何的皮肤接触，却让岩田觉得心安无比。

之后岩田甚至乐于与片岡一同讨论起那些情色意味十足的照片来。于是自然而然地，当片岡开玩笑地说想给他拍一套正式一些的情色写真时，岩田几乎毫不犹豫便答应了下来。

片岡一个人做好了所有的准备，并在岩田兴冲冲地打量好整个布置完备的摄影棚并感叹这摄影棚居然是片岡私人的时宠溺地揉了揉他的头发。布景很是简单，全黑的幕布上被片岡命令全身上下只着一件白色衬衫的岩田刚典白得晃眼。男人搂过青年不由分说来了一个略粗暴的深吻，一只手又不知何时拢了些润滑液胡乱抹在岩田臀缝中，后者的性欲便被轻易挑起。只不过几十秒的相触，再分开来时岩田已是一副陷入情欲中欲求不满的模样了。

“开始吧。”

岩田乖巧地按男人要求那般靠着墙抚慰自己。一手探到下身握住颤巍巍的东西缓慢抚摩，一手来到胸前，整个手掌覆盖住半边的胸乳之后又在关节之间夹紧了乳头大力揉捏。快门声响起来，岩田闭着眼动了动喉结。

“找不到感觉的话，就把自己的手想成是我的。”岩田想起男人之前凑在他耳旁的这句话，瞬间觉得呼吸都困难起来。

如果这是那个人的双手的话……

摄影棚内青年的喘息声骤然加大了频率，沁出汗液的面庞潮红一片，蹙了眉的模样仿佛是在忍受什么侵犯，可抚慰自己的手却动作得发狠。撸动着下身高昂性器的动作越发加快，头部刚挤出些淫液就被那莹白的指尖抹了去。另一只手也粗暴地揉着那并不算发达的胸肌，如同对待女人丰满的乳房般全力捉住那软肉，或是揪住坚硬的乳头向外撕扯，像是要把他自己喉中挤压的呻吟也扯出去一般。

拿着相机的男人眼神一暗，这么想被粗暴对待吗。

“……哈，可以下一个姿势吗？”青年半睁着眼望他，男人冷淡地否定后那小小的失望又燃成了欲火——“自己把手指舔好。跪着。”

于是他像是急着去向主人讨要奖励的小狗一般，开心地跪在黑布上就往自己口中插进了两根手指。或是模仿给男人口交而卖力地让手指附上一层层涎液，或是加了一根手指后狠狠地搅动口腔中的软肉。岩田脑中开始不自觉地幻想起这是片岡那根肉刃起来。那东西的尺寸和硬度，别说把他上面的嘴巴撑得满满当当，下面的穴肉也要在好好润滑过后才能享受着被狠狠撑开的疼痛与满足而将那物完全吃下去。

完全被性欲支配之下，就连他自己也没发现什么时候那三根湿淋淋的指头已经埋进后穴中挖了起来。可惜敏感点藏在身体深处，越是抠着穴肉抚摩空虚感越重。岩田委屈得快连眼泪都要急出来，原本撑住自己趴在地上的手臂也撤了回去，握着性器撸动，想要弥补缺失的快感。

而片岡在相机后清楚地看到了岩田喃喃的口型。

“Nao…干我，干我。”

男人放下了相机，走近那混沌的黑中唯一一团白。岩田高高翘起的臀瓣之间被挤进了什么磨了磨，然后便只见男人一口气挺了胯，而青年反弓起腰，仰头尖叫。

*

岩田刚典其实后悔过他与片岡是以如此的方式相识的——在他们还未确定对对方的感情、而岩田又发现他对片岡已经陷入无可救药的地步时。

岩田很清楚由于他的这个病症，喜欢上一个人仅是因为有了肉体上的慰藉而非真正的爱情再正常不过。所以他一如以往那般一面沉浸在短暂的欢愉与满足之中，一面麻痹自己，一遍遍暗示对片岡的所有好感只不过是虚假的激素分泌罢了。

只是他忘了说到底，爱情什么的也是激素的分泌。

从别人那里索取了什么的话就一定要给予别的回去。无论在什么时候事情方面，岩田一直以来都坚持着这点，直到他发现他有多想撇开性爱去而享受片岡的拥抱。

他突然意识到原来他已经不再渴求那般简单的交易，而是憧憬着，幻想着，如果对方所需要他回报的不是性，而是与他一样的简单拥抱和亲昵的话。

如果，片岡也和他一样，抱着喜欢的感情的话……

于是岩田刚典很粗暴直接地选择了暂时逃避，试图自欺欺人地告诉自己一切都是幻觉，你并未中了那个人的毒药。甚至是在内心深底处期盼着片岡发来消息，却在期望实现时雀跃着亲手拿刀捅自己，“那只是他想要你的身体而已”。他只能痛苦地盯着聊天界面等待时间再流逝一会儿，颤颤巍巍打下工作忙之类的话语，然后钻进被窝中咬着手掌拼命抑制对男人的渴望。

一个月，他的戒断反应快严重到连晚宴上凑过来的名流富商的邀请都一一拒绝。这样不就成定向皮肤饥渴症了吗，岩田嘲笑着，醉醺醺地强行让助理提前回家，自己一个人晃晃悠悠地在深夜一点走到片岡家楼下。犹豫了许久，还是蹲在门口的墙角边抱住自己缩成了一团。

这大概是他害怕着求而不得却又无法抑制住想触碰片岡的欲望而能做出的，最大限度上纵容自己的举动。

所以刚从便利店买了些酒回来打算解闷的片岡一走上楼，便看到了这个让自己心心念念的家伙像流浪的猫咪一般蜷在角落里。叹了口气，片岡上前去摸摸他的侧脸，轻唤了几声还是得不到回应后，便干脆地将人小心翼翼抱了起来回到屋中。

怀中的人渐渐发觉被拥抱后的一点点沉溺和之后的突然僵硬全都被片岡感知得清清楚楚。压下心里难以言说的滋味，片岡又把岩田搂得紧了些。

“…Nao?”岩田哑着嗓子开口，像是受了极大的委屈而哭过似的。

“嗯。”片岡安慰地抚着他的脊背，“浑身都是酒臭味，先去洗个澡。”

之后岩田便乖乖挂在片岡身上，片岡以为他终于安心下来，想把他从自己身上剥下洗澡岩田却死死不肯撒手。片岡哭笑不得：“你先冲个澡，浴缸里给你放好热水了，我去给你弄点醒酒的东西，乖?”

岩田无丝毫反应。

“……待会儿会好好抱着你的，先忍耐一下。”颈间的双臂松动，片岡无奈地想帮着对方将衣物脱掉，却被岩田闷闷的一句话愣住。

“我今晚不舒服，不想做爱，就算那样也可以吗？”

“你觉得呢?”

*

岩田刚典是个彻头彻尾的小傻子。片岡直人准备好醒酒茶再度走进浴室却看见岩田失魂落魄地坐在淋浴间里、牛仔裤和白T湿哒哒黏在身上的模样都快气笑了。急忙走进去想扶他起来把衣服褪去，岩田又突然像是起了劲一般竭力拒绝着，然后在混乱之中拽住片岡的裤子就往下扯，脸庞都直接凑到了那散发着浓厚的雄性荷尔蒙的器官前。

“岩田?”片岡慌乱地去挡他的动作，对方却仍坚持着，像是什么都听不进去似的。“岩田刚典你停下。”

“……岩田！”片岡一手锁住岩田的两只手腕，一手捏住后者的脸就将他抵在了墙上。片岡因情绪激动的胸膛不断起伏，岩田却还是那副魂不附体的模样，沉默良久，片岡像是放弃抵抗似的。一手缓缓抚上岩田的脸颊，在浴室温暖的水流喷洒与热气蒸腾之间渐渐缩短两人间的距离，最终与他额头相贴。

“你啊，是醉得脑子都不清醒了吗？我刚才说了什么意思听不懂吗?”

“如果你不想做那不做就好了。什么啊……搞得像性强迫一样。我抱你，触碰你也是因为我本来就想这么做，而不是因为想要发泄性欲。”

两个人就那样一同跪坐在地上紧靠着，直到岩田颤抖着手回抱住男人，又把头靠在他颈窝里点了点表示明白，片岡才松下一口气来。

“那么现在，我们的大模特能乖乖起来洗个澡了吗？”

“呜……你和我一起。”

“好好。”

“还有，明天啊不对，今天工作忙吗？”

“不忙，怎么了？”

“不忙的话我们去海边看日出吧，带上一扎啤酒。”

“——小混蛋，真是拿你没办法。”

*  
他们驱车抵达海边时天际线正好是被冲淡了些的蓝，头顶的天空正中央还是一片浓重的墨色，闪着几颗星子和航空灯。岩田躺在后座静静地听着车内两个人频率不同的呼吸，又抻了抻腰，才从车上走下来。他们把一扎啤酒放在堤坝上，悠闲地在一旁坐下，默契地各拿起一罐酒打开碰了个杯后果断仰着脖子咕噜咕噜吞进几大口，才感叹着慢慢欣赏起眼前的景色来。

“你昨晚的酒都没醒完，现在还这么喝？”片岡看着一旁的岩田眯着眼捧着杯子啜饮，笑道。

“海边看日出不配酒多扫兴啊……”岩田嘟囔着，抬头迎着海风甩甩头，柔软的发丝就全跑到后方去，空留光洁饱满的额头，“待会儿拜托我助理来把我们俩个醉鬼载回去好啦。”

片岡没应，只是看看渐渐变为淡蓝的天边，又看看一旁在清新的微风里一脸满足模样微醺的岩田，笑着慢悠悠地咽下一口又一口酒液。

他很少能见到这样的岩田。卸下了所有的身份和顾虑，这个对外人来讲柔韧的成功者在他面前像是慢慢打开的外壳的贝类。褪去华服，穿着简简单单的T恤与运动裤的大男孩在渗着透心的清凉与淡淡咸味的初晨里坐在男人身旁，像是把自己最柔软嫩白的内里毫无防备地展开给男人开。

片岡一晃神，不知不觉地就靠了过去，然后在岩田回过头来时轻轻吻上那唇。啤酒的麦芽香气萦绕在鼻尖，他们仅是简单相贴着，像是只想要在风带走触碰的温度前多挽留它一会儿。然后片岡缓缓退开，在刚好能看清对方面孔的距离停下，直视那双在黎明时分墨色沉重却又衬得眼中星点光芒越发明亮的眸子。

“怎么突然想到要来看日出了？”

“嗯，因为觉得和你一起的话，会很……棒。”岩田慢吞吞地吐字，片岡听着，也不知道自己是不是在期待岩田会说出些类似“浪漫”之类的字眼。

“嗯，的确很棒。”

……

“话说回来，你没带相机吗？会很美的。”

片岡听罢倒是歪着头好好思考了一下该怎么回答。的确，去海边看日出却不带相机，这一点都不像是他这个摄影师会做出的事情。片岡其实想说海边的日出他拍过很多，纵使每一次都不会相同，但这次，他想把所有注意力都只放在眼前的人与景身上。然而想了许久，他还是苦笑着和岩田说，如果下次我们还一起来海边喝酒看日出的话，就带吧。

他原本以为岩田会摆出那副没心没肺的模样笑着答应他，却没想到对方彻底沉默了下来。等他再次开口时，空落落的啤酒罐在风中艰难地维持着站立，片岡听过那些话之后的大脑像是天边那一片鱼肚白，又染了从胃袋里翻涌而上的啤酒的苦涩。

岩田说：“我之前有个男朋友。”

青年撑着头，目不转睛地望着随着时间的消逝一点点变化的天际。像是自言自语地说着什么，刮过的风带走了皮肤表面的温度，也正好一字不落地让片岡将他的话语听得清楚。

岩田刚典之前有个男朋友。就像所有人都认为的那样，他们是天作地和的一对，也是令人艳羡的一对——起码从表面上看是的。从大学时期的青涩酸甜到毕业后的决定坚守，但偏偏岩田就突然选择了放弃。大家都说是因为岩田进了那个妖魔化的圈子，两个人已经完全不是同一个世界的人了才为了金钱名誉荣耀而将对方抛弃，但只有岩田才清楚那份不甘与痛苦。

“为什么呢——明明有他在我身边陪着我的，我还是患了这个病。”

“但是，最想不通的还是为什么得了这个病以后所有的人都变了啊。”

患上皮肤饥渴症后的岩田原本并不在意，想着有那个人在没什么大不了。但越来越多次的肌肤相贴之后诡异而可怕的预警声从他的大脑深处尖啸起来。不是因为他的病状越来越严重，而是因为他逐渐发现自己的选择都因为这该死的病况掌握在了对方的手里。

他被甜蜜的满足冲昏了头脑，在一次次暧昧的拥抱与热辣的性爱中毫无防备地掉入对方布好的陷阱。或许一开始，他那位恋人还只是做出了些无意之举，但渐渐发现岩田会因为对触摸的渴望而头脑发晕地应下许多事情之后，他们这段所谓的爱情就彻底地腐烂到了根须里。

从吵架求和，到半逼迫半引诱的委托，再到最后洋洋自得的威胁。岩田几乎是在顿悟过来这一发不可收拾的烂局之时便马上斩断了和对方的所有关系。

“就算我再怎么深爱过他，也绝对不会选择做一个精神上的奴隶。”

“更何况分明有他在我还患了那个病，或许多多少少能说明些什么吧。”

天空开始泛起了层层色彩的涟漪。从最底部略微刺眼的橙红，到晕染开的紫，再到令人心旷神怡的蓝。岩田撇过头去看溢出的阳光照得薄薄的乌云变为彩色，半边脸沐在曦光中，轻易就成了映在片岡眼膜上的美景。

分手之后的岩田许是因为内心抵触过大，皮肤饥渴的症状居然瞬间减轻了不少。再借着他拼命地工作，才好不容易立足在了模特届，流言蜚语随着他的名声飘了起来，但他从不在意，只是一心向前冲。直到发现病苗又开始冒头时，他才缓下步子来。

但这次，他有足够坚硬的盔甲来保护自己。找一个固定床伴，索求肌肤相亲给予性欲发泄对象和绝妙的经历，不要动真心、去在意任何“喜欢”的情感，不要被肉体关系所束缚，不要贪得无厌坐以待毙……他给自己定下无数的条条框框，而选定片岡后的一开始自以为的坚无不摧却慢慢全都破了相，露出那份连他自己都判断不了真假的感情来。

岩田恍惚想起前几日的自己。明明只是几回太阳的轮转而已，前些天他还沉浸在疯狂的，如同无底洞的漩涡一样对片岡的渴望之中，想要见面想要触摸却怕自己守不住内心过于炙热的念想，踏错一步便万劫不复。而现在，他在清爽宁静的拂晓时分平平淡淡地和片岡坐在一起喝酒，醉意渐盛但头脑却十分清醒。

总之不该错过，片岡是他宁愿再次受伤也坚决不想错过的人。他相信对方足够机智，能够探查出他的心意，能够明白为什么要提起与自己并不相关的旧事，更能够知晓他一直以来在害怕什么，又在渴望什么。

天边那片橙红渐渐扩散开，映在海面上显得妖冶美丽。有阳光从背后的建筑上一寸寸爬了下来，在它抵达两人的额部时，其中一个人伸手抱住了另一个。

岩田觉得片岡一定是有什么魔力吧，不然为什么他的情绪几乎都被完全地影响。好不容易在男人身旁找回了理智，如今他的一个拥抱又叫他差点颤抖着落泪。

“这算什么？”

“安慰。”

“可我不需要安慰。”

“那……就是专门给岩田刚典的，无偿拥抱。”

“时限呢？”

“只要你还想要，我就一定给。”

岩田把头埋在男人怀里，双手紧紧搂住他的腰。片岡觉得自己的衣襟似乎濡湿了些许，但怀中的人一开口又带着满满的笑意，“不许骗我。”

当阳光撕扯开所有黑暗而普遍大地，落在终究站不住脚的几个空易拉罐上时，也默默在堤坝旁的大路上勾勒出相拥的两人的影子。

——他们拥抱在一起，走过黑暗，迎接黎明。

*

门铃响起，片岡连忙放下手中的工作去开门。深夜十二点，不用想都知道会是谁。

果不其然，一打开门，岩田就迷迷糊糊地像个树袋熊一样黏了过来，抱住他就不撒手，甚至直接闭眼打算睡觉。片岡轻轻晃了晃怀里的人，见对方实在没反应，便小心抱着他回了卧室。

其实这也不是第一次了，自从海边那次之后，他们见面的情况基本就是这样。岩田结束一天的繁忙工作后去片岡家，片岡就抱着他慢慢入眠。偶尔地他们也会做爱，或是聊聊天，但始终维持着一个微妙的距离。

片岡明白这算得上是一个缓冲期。正如他明明给了岩田自己家的钥匙，对方去却始终没有一次自己打开门进来过——那样也太有“主人”意味了。他所要做的一切就是等，就这么默默守着岩田做好心理准备，等着他伸出的那双手被紧紧回握。

片岡一如既往地把岩田放到床上之后准备了块湿毛巾给他擦擦脸。岩田似乎是困恼有人打搅他睡觉，像小孩子似的不耐烦地推搡着片岡的手，甚至还直接去扯自己的衣服。

结果就是片岡站在屋中面对着自己喜欢的人的裸体怨念不已。

“小混蛋，起来把睡衣穿上。”片岡强忍住扑过去把他吃干抹净的冲动，拉着岩田的手臂就要逼他起来。

“不要——！！全裸着舒服嘛……”片岡正无奈，又听见岩田小声嘟囔，“我在家里喜欢全裸。”

片岡直人一愣。“家”……？

他几乎是脸和下身同时充血着落荒而逃，正走到门口又听见岩田软软地唤他。“Nao……抱着我睡觉吧……”

无奈又甜蜜地叹了一口气，片岡走到床边，拨了拨岩田乖巧的额发，在眉心印下一个吻：“我去洗个澡很快就回来，乖。”

自那之后，岩田到片岡家的第一件事就变成了黏在片岡身上脱衣服。片岡在数次挫败地进卫生间想着岩田自渎之后，终于忍无可忍地和岩田一起脱了个精光。

这下就变成他和岩田大眼瞪小眼地打着嘴炮试图让对方穿上衣服了。

“给你尝尝我的滋味？”片岡在成功让岩田放弃挣扎之后挑着眉这么说，没意识到这话有了歧义。

岩田一顿，扑上去挂在对方身上就扒住了片岡的脑袋，直勾勾地盯着男人那引他发疯的面容。

“双标就双标吧，你不能全裸着在我面前晃。”

“为什么？”

“我会忍不住的，”岩田呼吸加快，缓缓凑到片岡耳边伸出舌舔了舔那耳垂，“会变成一个彻头彻尾的，独属于你的荡妇的。”

他一直忍耐着，等待找到一个合适的时机把他对男人所有的爱慕与迷恋、幻想与欲望悉数倾出。但或许正是因为这样的忍耐太过煎熬，他一直以来自以为是的耐力在男人面前消失殆尽。看到男人锻炼有佳的体格时岩田脑中紧绷的弦啪的一声炸裂。去他的什么合适的时机什么不安什么忍耐吧，他只想要和片岡直人紧紧纠缠在一起。像发情的猫一样不知足地用身体引诱他也好，耍些小手段让男人越来越沉迷于他也罢，想和男人相拥着，想被他狠狠地贯穿，想被他射得里里外外都浸在了他的气味里。

岩田被凶狠的吻亲得头脑发晕，被压在沙发上时还念叨着些下流的话语。男人爆发出的压迫感让他快要忍不住高潮，感受到臀间被粗暴的动作仔细抹上润滑液，岩田迷糊地睁开眼望着身上的男人，在滚烫粗大的性器捣进他脆弱的后穴时发出了柔媚的、放浪的、近乎尖叫的呻吟。

*

“嗯……我饿了。”刚从浴室里亲热了好一番才出来，岩田背靠在片岡怀里让他给自己吹干头发，等完事后又转身贴过去啄了啄对方的唇，如是道，“Nao太厉害了吧，做了这么多次体力消耗好大哦。”

“那要吃些什么吗……不过家里也没剩什么了。”片岡有些苦恼地皱着眉想了想，“只有吃剩的咖喱了，要吗？”

“诶——你自己做的吗？”

“当然不是。”片岡捏捏状作失望的岩田的鼻尖，“外带的，他家咖喱饭超级好吃，有机会带你一起去。”

“那就麻烦片岡先生给我热一热啦。”

“诶？真的要吃吗？大晚上吃热量这么高的东西，你的形体管理呢？”虽是这么说着，片岡还是抱起岩田往厨房走了过去。

“没事嘛，大不了吃完再来几次消耗一下卡路里咯——我自己动。”

“啧，少耍小聪明了。”

岩田只穿着一件衬衫和内裤，坐在餐桌上腿光溜溜地晃，看着背对着他的男人往微波炉里放了咖喱饭，又亲自下厨做着味噌汤。

“呐，”岩田笑眯眯地在片岡得空转过身来抱他的时候开口，“要和我交往试试看吗？”

……

“遅い。”

**Author's Note:**

> ①刚酱前男友纯属虚构，剧情需要，请勿代入任何人❌ 乱代入nmsl
> 
> ②刚酱浴室里白T牛牛仔参考官能的瞬间（以及是根总提出的)
> 
> ③最后那句“遅い”参考 SEVEN/7 里的脱总
> 
> ④原本只想写个无意义纯肉文，但是中途乱七八糟加了些东西车就被我搁置到下部分里了， which means有80%的可能性下一趴被我永远鸽了


End file.
